


Let's Go To My House

by apricotyogurt



Category: 2PM (Band), K-pop
Genre: Aromantic Characters, Ballroom Dancing, Courtships, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Modern Royalty, Multi, Trans Character, breaking the status quo, hidden sexualities, revolutions sort of, supernatural characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricotyogurt/pseuds/apricotyogurt
Summary: Nichkhun's parents have arranged for him to compete in a strange courtship ball event with other men and women of equal standing. A courtship competition, for the chance to create alliances and secure power. That would be fine with Nichkhun, if they were in 1910, and if he was a submissive 20th century daughter. But surprise surprise, its 2020 and Nichkhun doesn't care for courtships or anything so medieval. But he can't let them know that, so he goes along with their strange bureaucratic games and on the way he meets... someone.
Relationships: Hwang Chansung/Kim Minjun | Jun. K, Jang Wooyoung/Park Jaebeom | Jay Park, Nichkhun Horvejkul/Ok Taecyeon
Kudos: 7





	1. Shipping Him Off

“What do you mean you’re setting me up for a courtship?” Nickhun sputtered, his drink spraying from between his lips and covering the table that separated him from his parents, not that they needed anymore separation, they’d never been close at all in the first place. 

“You’re an adult now, you need to be searching for someone to have children with, to carry on my bloodline.” His father stated matter of factly, not even bothering to look up from his plate. Nickhun stared blankly at his parents, not fully processing the words that had been said to him. He eventually placed his cutlery down on the table and stood up, looking at each of his parents in turn before speaking in a harsh tone

“What if I don’t want a courtship. Or a wedding.” A clank echoed throughout the room as Nickhun’s father threw his cutlery onto his plate, sending some small chunks of food flying through the air. He stood up to face Nickhun, finally, his eyes narrowed and became darker suddenly, obvious anger beaming in Nickhun’s direction.

“That’s too bad. You will be married. You will have children. It’s how things are done. The bloodline must be carried on and you are the only child your mother could ever give me. It’s up to you to carry on my path.” He said sternly, pointing at Nickhun accusingly “You will either marry, or you will leave this house. The line will pass to your cousins. Those are your choices.” He finished, leaving a thick silence in the air of the overly grand ballroom. Nickhun sighed and picked up his phone, checking for any fateful tinder notifications that might get his parents off his back and just as his luck went, there were none. He sighed again and looked back up at his father, feeling defeated as ever. 

“Fine. But you will let me choose the person, yes? Otherwise I won’t play your silly 1940’s esque games.” Nickhun said defeatedly, sliding his phone into his pocket as he pushed his chair out, ready to escape up to his bedroom. His father nodded slowly, taking his seat again.

“I knew you would come around, prepare your bags, you will be meeting the first contestant tomorrow. And keep in mind that you will be competing against many other people of equal standing, you must present yourself well. And do not bring shame on our family name with any silly shenanigans, I know what your generation gets up to.” He said through mouthfuls of food, once again not even bothering to look up at Nickhun. The latter rolled his eyes and turned, leaving the room quickly and jogging up the stairs to his bedroom. 

“ _So, not only are they shipping me off to marry a stranger, they’re shipping me off to some old house full of other people that I’ve never met in my life.”_ Nickhun thought to himself, his ever present resentment toward his father growing just a little bit more. “ _At least I can probably get laid a couple times while I’m there, there’s gotta be other guys like me being dragged into this.”_ His train of thought carried on, giving him a slight hope for something good to come out of this situation. Finally, Nickhun reached his room and fell face first onto his bed, his exhausted body giving up on him as he hit the soft blankets. 

The blaring alarm clock woke Nickhun up the next day, ripping him from his comforting dreams. Nickhun stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds before he remembered that today he was going to be shipped off to some house to try and win the interest of some stranger he had no shits to give about, and his parents would disown him if he didn’t try. A sigh pushed past his lips as he sat up, his eyes locked onto the wardrobe across from him. He took a moment to consider his options before standing up, a thought crossing his mind

“ _What clothes just scream ‘I’m gay’?”_ With a plan formulating in his mind Nickhun headed to his expansive closet, with one suit in mind that would be absolutely perfect for his mission. 

“You are not wearing that.” Nichkhun’s father spat in disgust as his eyes locked onto his son, who had finally emerged from his room in a glaringly pink suit. Nickhun folded his arms defiantly and stood up straighter, returning his fathers angry gaze. 

“Why not? Its a perfectly nice suit. Its designer. Nothing that will make us look like ‘commonders’, as you like to say.” Nickhun challenged, his arms still firmly crossed over his chest. Nickhun’s mother spoke up for once, her soft voice gently quashing the tension. 

“Honey, the event is formal, I know you like all your outlandish colours, but you really cant go in wearing that. Because they wont let you in.” She spoke gently, making Nickhun feel just a little bit guilty for acting he way he was. They may not have been close, but he still had a soft spot for his mother, since she had actually put in some effort to be around him over the course of his life. He took a second look at his mothers gentle face and grumbled, turning to leave the room.

“Fine, but I’m keeping the glitter in my hair..” He muttered as he trudged back up the stairs to his room. Smiling just a little at the growl his father let out behind him. 

Nichkhun stared at himself in the mirror, his curled hair adorned by pieces of glitter and fine sparkling dust, yet his suit was dull and black, defnitely not his style. As Nichkhun turned to gather his day bag he heard a click behind him, followed by slow footsteps that caused a clicking noise to dance about his oversized bedroom. 

“You look lovely, dear.” His mothers voice broke the silence, Nichkhun’s tension easing a slight bit more. He turned to face his mother and pouted, tugging on the sleeves of his blazer dejectedly. 

“I look bland. I don’t want to do this.” Nichkhun complained. His mother looked down and hesitated for a second before pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket and extending her hand, prompting Nichkhun to take it from her. Nichkhun tried to open the paper but was stopped by his mothers gentle hand atop his. 

“Not yet… After you meet the person you will spend your life with. Promise me you will keep it safe and that you will not open it until then.” She asked gently, her gaze soft and reassuring. Nichkhun hesitated again, then turned and tucked the paper away in this larger suitcase, patting the pocket carefully. 

“I promise. Although it will probably never get opened, because I don’t want any part of this courtship rubbish.” Nichkhun grumbled, picking up his day bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He looked down to meet the gaze of his much shorter mother, who was still smiling.

“Neither do the women or men involved, but its how things are done.” she spoke quietly, throwing a quick glance at the door before continuing “I will see you again in a months time. Please, behave, for your dear old mothers sake.” She finished, patting Nichkhun’s shoulder lovingly. Nichkhun grinned and set off toward his bedroom door, the wheels of his suitcase creating a small rumble behind him. 

“No promises, but I will try not to embarrass you.” He called back with a cheeky wink to accompany his words, which was met with a dramatic eye roll from his mother. Nichkhun chuckled and carried on walking, his footsteps echoing through the white marbled hallway that surrounded him. The photos and portraits of his painfully heterosexual ancestors glared at him as he passed, not conveying even a hint of a happy marriage aside from the odd young childless pair of he would see every 10 paintings or so, his distant cousins, since they hadn’t had children and the succession would obviously have been shifted as a result. 

Nichkhun wished for his own eventual marriage to be like theirs, childless and happy, to some extent at least. He doesn’t care about carrying on a bloodline or status. All Nichkhun wants is… happiness. With someone he loves wholeheartedly. But thats not how nobility works, you marry someone you hate and you hate your life from that point forward. His parents are a prime example of that tradition and Nichkhun prefers not to think about his future, favouring tinder hookups and dates his parents will NEVER know about. He had always wished for a normal life as a normal person, but alas, the universe stays set on making him miserable for the rest of his--

“Hey, Nich, need a hand?” a familliar voice shattered Nichkhun’s thoughts, bringing him back into reality. 

“Sure, Jay, are you the poor soul assigned to driving me?” Nichkhun replied with a grunt as he pushed his suitcase over to Jay. Jay grinned his usual toothy grin and began to push the suitcase down the hall, keeping pace with Nichkhun’s quick footsteps. 

“I sure am. We’ll be on the road for a little while so I hope you’ve taken a piss already.” Jay quipped as he hauled the suitcase into the car they had finally arrived at, his groans of effort obvious in the expansive garage. Nichkhun flicked Jay’s forehead and tutted, then turned to throw his day bag into the backseat. Jay laughed and closed the boot of the car, his cheeky grin ever present on his face.

“I don’t know how you keep your job here, with those jokes spilling out of your mouth constantly.” Nichkhun tutted again. Jay grinned and climbed into the drivers seat, the keys in his hand jingling lightly as he moved. 

“Because I’m smart enough to not say it in front of your parents. Mcdonalds, on the way?” Jay asked with an eyebrow wiggle after noticing Nichkhun’s eyes light up at the suggestion. 

“Oh, you’re my saviour, I swear.” Nichkhun sighed and slouched back in his seat. The car rumbled to life around the pair as Jay turned the key and revved the engine lightly, preparing them both for the long drive ahead of them. Jay moved to accelerate but was stopped by Nichkhun’s hand resting on his thigh, a careful gesture that wasn’t foreign to either of them. Jay raised an eyebrow and turned to face Nichkhun, the question obvious in his facial expression. 

“Here? You’re about to court some rich noble stranger, Nich, also your parents could walk in for whatever reason.” Jay whispered, suddenly very paranoid. Nichkhun leaned across the car and placed a gentle kiss to Jay’s cheek, then moved to rest his head on Jay’s shoulder, his eyes shutting slowly

“Just let me sit for a minute… Before we go… And I have to have a serious relationship...” Nichkhun mumbled, his hand intertwined with Jay’s. Jay settled and leant back against Nichkhun, his eyes also closing. 

“I’ll miss this, when you’re married. Whatever this… relationship, is.” Jay mumbled, stroking Nichkun’s hand with his thumb. Nichkhun chuckled and squeezed Jay’s hand, the deeper message easily conveyed.

“Just bro’s being pals… That’s all…”


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichkhun arrives at the house he has been effectively banished to by his parents, although thankfully they sent him with his footsman, or his friend with benefits, as Nichkhun would call him. They arrive at the mansion early and find some fun ways to... pass the time.

Nichkhun hates driving and he hates long journeys, but having someone else to drive him makes it just that little bit better. The drive to the woodland mansion had been much shorter than Nichkhun had anticipated, thanks to the fact his parents had sent Jay with him. The drive was bearable thanks to their stop at mcdonalds about halfway there, which was a rare treat for Nichkhun, considering his parents held the firm belief that fast food was for ‘commoners’. 

They eventually pulled up to a set of giant, ornate gates with spikes along the length of the top railing, the silver points reflecting the midday sun brightly. Nichkhun watched as Jay leant out of the window and handed the outer guard a set of papers, most likely Nichkhun’s invite and his own documentation as a validated footsman. After a minute of short questions Nichkhun watched 2 other guards stepforward and open the gates, waving their hands in the direction of the house, instructing Jay to move forward. Jay patted Nichkhun’s thigh and accelerated gently, the gravel path crunching beneath the heavy wheels of the car they both sat in. 

“Nervous?” Jay queried, his eyes darting around and taking in the unfamilliar sights around them. Nichkhun nodded slowly and placed his hand over Jay’s, squeezing it lightly. 

“A little… Those little guest houses must be ours.” Nichkhun pointed toward 6 small cottages tucked behind a line of trees, two of them already slightly obscured by fancy cars, signalling that 2 of the other attendees had already arrived. Nichkhun furrowed his eyebrows as his own car rolled closer to the cottages and the interior became just a little more visible. 

“Do you see 2 people in there, Jay?” Nichkhun whsipered, being careful not to be heard now they had pulled up to their own temporary residence and there could be people around them. Jay furrowed his eyebrows and subtly looked over to the cottage to their left, noticing the two figures in the bedroom. 

“Yeah… Probably just whoever you’re up against and their own personal Jay, though. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Jay answered between grunts as he heaved Nichkhun’s suitcase out of the boot. Nichkhun took the handle from Jay and began to wheel his suitcase over toward the front door of the cottage. He looked around for a second before Jay reached around him and slotted a key into the front door, a little click sounding as he twisted his wrist smoothly. 

“You need a key to open doors. Although I wouldn’t expect a rich boy like you to know that.” Jay said softly, winking at Nichkhun’s grumpy expression. Nichkhun grumbled as he stepped inside, muttering something along the lines of “I knew that” as he passed Jay. 

The cottage was cute; homely, almost. The only thing that broke the illusion of it being a distant woodland hideout was the overly fancy fold out table waiting in the small foyer. 

“ _Welcome to the Gentleman’s Game,”_ a folded notecard read in ornate calligraphy, which Nichkhun had picked up first of all the gifts left for him. _“Thank you for joining us. I look forward to meeting you. I hope you are able to find someone worthy of your companionship. - Jinyoung Park.”_ Nichkhun made a noise of disgust and set the notecard down in its original place. He knew that name well enough by this point. Everyone knew Jinyoung Park as a weird, old, slightly irritating man. Nichkhun felt sorry for whoever his child happened to be and immediately decided that 1. He would not be attempting to enter this mans family and 2. He hoped one of the other attendees would be charming and would help Jinyoung Park’s child escape his home. 

“Jinyoung Park? I used to work for his brother.” Jay said suddenly, bringing Nichkhun out of his thoughts again. 

“Really? I thought you had only ever worked for my parents.” He mumbled as he scrutinised the other objects on the table. One of these objects happened to be a bottle of high end rosé wine, 2 more happened to be accompanying glasses and a 4th happened to be… a box of condoms. Nichkhun picked up the sealed bottle and inspected it carefully, his eyes tracing over the curves of the neck and the body, and suddenly he had an idea. 

“Jay… Did you lock the front door?” Nichkhun called out into the house, grinning after hearing Jay’s shout of confirmation. He cracked open the bottle and poured out 2 generous glasses, balancing them both precariously on his hand as he pulled the bedroom curtains closed. He followed the sound of Jay unpacking both of their bags and found the latter in the “guest room” which, in reality, was the “servants room,” but Nichkhun hated to think of Jay like that. They would definitely be sharing what was meant to be his bed. 

“Here. They left this. I’m guessing all the houses had them, although the second glass is probably meant to be for the ‘lucky’ person.” Nichkhun grinned as he spoke, watching Jay inspect the glass carefully.

“I don’t think the owner of this place would be happy if they knew I’d drank this Nich… This doesn’t look like its meant for me…” Jay said slowly, reluctantly accepting the wine glass from Nichkhun. Nichkhun shushed Jay gently, urging him to taste the wine. 

“Its okay. No ones going to know. It’s only us in here." Nichkhun began "The ball starts at 7.30pm, its 4.30 right now, we’ve got some time to kill…” He whispered against Jay’s ear, feeling the shorter shudder lightly against his own body. 

“W-what are you suggesting..?” Jay whispered back, keening against Nichkhun’s hand that had suddenly appeared on the curve of his ass. Nichkhun smirked and pulled Jay against his body, their chests now pressed together. 

“You know what I’m suggesting, honey, just because I’m supposed to be courting a person ive never met before doesn’t mean we are suddenly strangers.” He said with a chuckle, watching as Jay’s cheeks blushed the same way they did everytime he made an advance, even after years of being friends with benefits. 

“If we get caught you’re taking the blame..” Jay mumbled and quickly leant up to press his lips against Nichkhun’s, the familiar feeling of Nichkhun’s soft lips suddenly drowning out all the worries he had previously expressed. Nichkhun gripped Jay’s ass firmly and hoisted him up to carry him, his feet carefully carrying them toward the other bedroom, the unpacking long forgotten on the bed behind them. 


	3. I Really Don't Want To Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nichkhun reluctantly gets ready to attend the ball, and meets a strange character on the way who gives off a little bit of a... vampire vibe?

Nichkhun stared at himself in the mirror, almost disapprovingly, but not quite. The black suit he had been sent with was a good fit for him, sure, but Nichkhun isn’t a black suit kind of guy. He sighed and pulled the blazer tighter around his front, debating whether to do up the buttons or leave his stomach exposed, since the shirt that came with the suit was not exactly… Loose. 

“Nich, that’s so not you, I don’t like it, wear something fluorescent.” Jay called from where he sat in the bed, his flushed lips pushed into a gentle pout. Nichkhun turned to look at Jay, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I can’t wear a fluorescent suit, its a high end ball… Although I would kill to be in my bright yellow eyesore right now.” Nichkhun grinned, fully aware of just how much hatred Jay held for his bright yellow suit.

“Anything but that, Nich. Please don’t put me through that again.” Jay whined, finally making an attempt to slide out of the bed. Nichkhun bit back a laugh as Jay winced, his legs trembling as they finally attempted to hold up his weight. Jay glared at Nichkhun, a finger pointed accusingly at him. 

“Don’t you dare laugh at me. You put me in this position.” He grumbled. Nichkhun chuckled and strolled over to Jay, his cocky grin ever present. 

“I think that gives me full rights to laugh at you my love.” Nichkhun mumbled against Jay’s hair, his lips pressing gentle kisses to the top of the shorter's head. Jay sighed and leaned against Nichkhun’s chest, his hands reaching up to play with the buttons that just barely held Nichkhun’s shirt closed. Nichkhun frowned and rubbed Jay’s back, feeling the toned shoulder blade underneath his fingers. 

“Don’t be so down… There’s plenty of people here, there’s no reason you couldn’t pick up a little something for yourself.” Nichkhun said cheerfully, fully aware that Jay’s eyes had rolled all the way into the back of his head as soon as he had finished his sentance. Jay pushed back and shuffled over to his own suitcase, digging around for his one fancy suit so he could accompany Nichkhun to the grand hall without being turned away. 

“Im gonna go out for a smoke, come get me when you’re ready.” Nichkhun called to Jay as he headed for the back door. 

The forest behind the row of cottages looked comically spooky in the low light of the evening, the sunset casting tall shadows across the ground accompanied by the raven’s calls gave the whole area quite a macabre feel. Nichkhun balanced a cigarette between his lips and reached into his pocket for a lighter, grumbling when he couldn’t find the one he was sure he had picked up before leaving his house. Just as Nichkhun was about to give up a voice called out from his left side

“Lighter?” 

“Yeah…. Thanks.” Nichkhun answered, his eyes studying the man that had come to lean against the wall beside him. He took the lighter and studied it briefly before flicking it open and lighting up his cigarette. The lighter was ornate, with golden vines enveloping the main body and a delicate engraving on the cap. The engraving read ‘ _Hwang-Kim’_ , two names that Nichkhun definitely recognised, although he had never seen them together like this, given that the two families had a centuries long standing feud. He handed the lighter back to its owner and looked up to meet their eyes for the first time. The owner of the lighter was a shorter man with hazelnut coloured hair that had been swept into an attractive peak, a few shorter strands running astray across his forehead. His eyes were a deep shade of brown that almost looked like a crimson to Nichkhun, but he attributed that to the sunset reflecting off his eyes. Nichkhun leaned back against the wall and took a long drag from his cigarette, his chest rising and falling deeply. 

“So, are you a Hwang, or a Kim?” Nichkhun queried, watching as the other man grinned ever so slightly. 

“I’m both, technically, it’s complicated.” The other man answered, puffing on his own cigarette. Nichkhun furrowed his eyebrows and looked the man over again. He was dressed nicely, his suit jacket obviously very expensive, the smooth material proving that much. Nichkhun opened his mouth to ask another question, but decided against doing so since this man was obviously going to stay cryptic with his answers. 

After a few minutes of smoking in a comfortable silence Nichkhun heard the back door open and his head turned reflexively to see what was happening, only to be met with Jay’s familiar figure.

“Nich, its almost 7pm, we should probably start getting ready to leave.” Jay called from the doorway, now dressed and ready for the ball. Nichkhun nodded and put out what remained of his cigarette, watching for a second as the smoke rolled in the air. He turned to the man beside him and nodded again, both of them silently acknowledging the end of their shared smoke break. Nichkhun began to walk back into his guest house but was stopped when the man called out to him again, his smooth voice dancing through the air

“I’m Minjun, by the way.” He called, finally giving Nichkhun some information about himself. Nichkhun twisted to glance over his shoulder, noticing the unreasonably sharp canine that poked over Minjun’s lip as he grinned. 

“Nichkhun. We’ll probably see each other later on.” Nichkhun called back, watching as Minjun snubbed out his own cigarette and headed back to his guest house. 

“Probably, yes, I look forward to it.” Minjun replied before disappearing inside his house, the door locking with a clunk behind him. Nichkhun finally headed inside and closed his own door, sighing as he looked himself over in the mirror for a final time. 

“Who was that outside?” Jay asked, suddenly appearing beside Nichkhun. Nichkhun pulled Jay in for a quick hug then turned grabbed his keys, purely out of habit, even though he wouldn’t have use for them at this strangers home. 

“I’m not sure. He said his name was Minjun. Gave me vampire vibes.” Nichkhun chuckled “We’ll see him later. Come on. Lets go.” 


End file.
